User talk:Mr.Emboar
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- King of Nynrah (Talk) 23:33, April 20, 2012 |} do you like waffles Mr emboar? I'm the ninja who eats acorns! sorry about not being on chat. My dad was on the computer. Hey mr emboar! Great to hear from you again! Yes, I'm doing fine. Sorry I haven't replied sooner. I was busy this week, so I wasn't on chat much. Maybe we can chat sometimes this week. (I'm the ninja who eats acorns! (talk) 18:56, February 2, 2013 (UTC)) hey mr emboar. I noticed you put "hey ninja-squirrel5 i see that i'm your one and only friend here.The lone ranger looks cool for a lego set.Well bye for now" on my user page. I don't often check my user page, so if you ever want to leave me a message, you can put it on my talk page. Okay, thanks for messaging me! P.S: Yes, the lone ranger does look good. (I'm the ninja who eats acorns! 00:59, February 20, 2013 (UTC)) Hi Mr Emboar. I'm really sorry I didn't respond sooner. Yes, I'd love to play sometime! Would Saturday or Sunday work? I'll call sometime Saturday, or you can call me if you like. I hope to see you soon! (I'm the ninja who eats acorns! 02:25, March 1, 2013 (UTC)) Oh hi Mr Emboar! I put more dancing people on your page, is that enough of them? Oh, and I would really like to play sometime. Are you free this Saturday? Or maybe Friday evening? I'm the ninja who eats acorns! 17:49, March 12, 2013 (UTC) you can bring something if you like. Should I call you or you call me? ( 02:32, March 16, 2013 (UTC)) Your dad wants me to? ( 20:29, March 24, 2013 (UTC)) Well actually, cats are pretty active animals. some cats just dont get much exercise or eat to much. And yes I celebrate easter. about 99% percent of americas people celebrate easter. happy easter to you. I guess I can put more yellow dancing men on your page if your dad really wants me too. (I'm the ninja who eats acorns! 14:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC)) P.s do you know what Easter celebrates? Hi! I'm legofanatic101! whats up! (Legofanatic101 (talk) 13:40, April 3, 2013 (UTC)) Funny joke :) lol (laugh out loud). Did you make that joke yourself? (I'm the ninja who eats acorns! 01:49, April 6, 2013 (UTC)) about me I am a guy, i am not really a dog or cat person but I like dogs and cats. and also chinchillas. I am new :) I like legos. what is you're favorite theme? LEGO FANATIC No, I don't know you in real life cool cool. it was you who sent me the message about the lucky edit right? (I'm the ninja who eats acorns! 22:30, April 12, 2013 (UTC)) Hi Mr. Emboar. I just remembered, I have something going on this weekend so I won't be able to play :(. But the saturday after this coming one will probably be a good day to play! (I'm the ninja who eats acorns! 12:49, April 23, 2013 (UTC)) sandwich fair castle sure, i can help you build it :) (I'm the ninja who eats acorns! 00:46, May 26, 2013 (UTC)) cool. um... i don't know. i haven't seen them in so long. i guess kat fisco